Spartan Clan
The First Spartan Clan or the Spartan Clan was a Halo 3-era clan and the first clan established that would lead up to the League of Warfare Clan. The Clan was established by Robot Eagle somepoint during late-2008. The Spartan Clan grew to obtain two member in early-2009 and two more members by the June and a few more in July. In total the clan had about 8-10 members and that was around highest membership total it would have until the clan split into two opposing clans in December of 2009. Formation Little is known about the exact date the clan was formed . All that is known is that the clan was formed by then Halo 3 player Robot Eagle, who was the clan supreme leader until it the broke ito two opposing clans. It was told he formed the clan a month after obtaining Halo 3, which was in late-2008. He met and recruited Kik33 and Tjmarshall, two Halo 3 players, in early-2009. He would then meet Nitniwbi and Blacklabby in June of 2009. A few more member would be recruited in July. Decline The clan was mainly centered on just a social and friendy coalation of freinds playing together, either through playing rpgs or having slayer matches or infection games, typical of how must Halo 3 players would play. However, this friendly play would soon radically change during the final months of 2009. The Clan leader, Robot Eagle started to become more demanding and eventually tyrannical. He had a bad temper and desperately required anger management treatment. As a result many of the clan members started to resent him. In August, Robot went on a vacation for at most a month. So while gone he made Blacklabby interim leader while gone. The clan member were happy at the thought of a better mabbered leader and that how Blacklabby was at first. Blacklabby started to abuse and removed at most 4 members by a week as leader. Kick, Nitiwbi and other memebers started to have a even more resentment to him being leader than Robot. Blacklabby then decided to leave and placed Kik as new interim leader. By this point the clans power drop substantially. Robot Eagle returned rather late, almost a month and half after leaving in August. It was now mid-September and the clan was prospering for awhile. Originally, Robot expected quick change in power from the person who he gave it to (Blacklabby). However, after discovering what Blacklabby did, he allowed Kick to stay and to continue to be leader. Although Kik was technically supreme leader of the clan, Robot power was much larger to the point to where he can exert phsical commands and control over Kik. After about four months as leader the clan continue to do what it did before. Robot, however, would begin to put a increase emphasis on participation in the clan. Thus he started to organize clan meetings and setting specific dates for said meetings. Most of the cllan member would start to participate constantly, but eventually this wine down over time. One day in late-October, Kik had annoyed Robot to the point where he threaten to remove Kik from the clan. Such a right was reserved for the leader only and as a result many clan members became outraged and began to take sides. Civil War By November, the clan had to opposing factions. The faction that would become the Loyalist, were clan members loyal to the real and current leader Kick362. The faction that would become the Separatist or Seccessionist were those that were loyal to Robot Eagle. Both factions had legitimate and strong reasons to their ideas. The Loyalist believed that Kik was the true leader of the Spartan Clan and that Robt had willingly gave leadership to Kick. They also believe that Robot had no right or power to command Kik and to tell him what to do. The Separatist, however, believe that Kik is too irresponsible to be leader and Robot has a right to command him and to tell him what to do. They also believe that Robot should be the leader and Kick should abdicate. As the situation began to become serious another problem arosed. Robot had met the leader of another clan. The two quickly became friends and proposed the two clans have a 4 v 4 clan battle. This clan battle was scheduled on Sunday, December 20, 2009. By this point, the clan was on the verge of war as the situation between the two factions grew critical. In a final attempt to unite the clan, the four people picked for the battle were Robot Eagle, Tjmarshall, Kik33, and Nitiwbi. The battle started with the Spartan Clan winning at first, but eventually the battle turned in favor of the other clan. Robot who quickly became angered by th failures started to tell Nitiwbi and Kik33 to stay at the base. The two refused to listen, which infuriated him as the resulting deaths continued to allow them to win. Ultimately, the battle was won by the other clan. So mad at the failures of the Kik and Nitiwbi, Robot left the clan and at first decided to join the other clan, but instead went and created a new clan. The following day, Robot formally declared his secession from the clan and created the Crimson Spartan Clan. Tjmarshall joined soon after it was made. Those who remained under the leadership of Kik renamed the clan the Angel Spartan Clan, although it was commonly called the Loyalist Spartan Clan. The Loyalist response to the secession of Robot and Tj was hostile and declared a clan war on Robot. At this point, however, the Spartan Clan essentially ceased to exist and the Spartan Civil had begun. Legacy The Spartan Civil War would ultimately destroy both clan. The remenants of both clans would then come together again, meet new people, and establish a second clan, the Arcadia Clan. Its legacy lives beyond that as leaders and members of the second clan would go and make the Warrior Clan. And even after the collapse of the third clan, the remenant members rose up and created the League of Warfare.